


1926 -- Looking Back Ten Years

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Memories of the old days, Raiders of the Lost Ark - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This is a filk song I did way back right after "Raiders of the Lost Ark" came out.  Indy and Marion were obviously still in love, although they'd been apart for ten years.  This song from "Cats" sort of inspired me, although it's not particularly a good filk.  Hope you enjoy it anyway.





	1926 -- Looking Back Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Indiana Jones characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc., Disney, Stephen Spielberg, George Lucas, and other legal copyright holders. The poem is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1983 by Cheree Cargill. Published in "Field Studies #1", 1983, edited by Cheree Cargill.
> 
> (to "Memory" from "Cats" by Andrew Lloyd Weber and Trevor Nunn)
> 
> Filked by Cheree Cargill

_Indy_ :

Midnight …

Not a sound from the pavement.

Has the moon lost reflection?

It's the color of bone.

In the lamplight,

The withered leaves

Collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan.

_Marion_ :

Memory--

All alone in the moonlight.

I look back at the old days;

It was beautiful then.

I remember

The time I knew what happiness was.

Let the memories live again.

_Indy_ :

Daylight …

I must wait for the sunrise.

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in.

When the dawn comes,

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin.

_Both_ :

Burnt out ends

Of smoky days ...

The stale cold smell of morning ...

The streetlamp dies.

Another night is over;

Another day is dawning.

_Marion_ :

Indy, touch me!

It's too easy to leave me

All alone with the memories

Of my day in the sun.

If you touch me,

You'll remember what happiness is.

Look -- a new day has begun!

_Both_ :

Memories--

All alone in the moonlight.

We can smile at the old days;

It was beautiful then.

We remember

The time we knew what happiness was.

Let the memories live again.


End file.
